Chin Up
by Luckie D
Summary: Keep your chin up, John. She'll turn up in the one place you don't think of," Maria sighed...


**This is after the episode "Zebras". Don't beat the messenger about this one. It's been a long, stressful and painful vacation from the the furry pets and I'm feeling grumpy and homesick. **

"Keep your chin up, John. She'll turn up in the one place you don't think of," Maria sighed as she placed her bottle of beer down on the counter and spoke carefully to the depressed man beside her. Lowering his eyes to stare at the bowl of stale peanuts that he wouldn't dream of sticking his hand in, John Munch let out a long, held breath to rid himself of the headache. "Just keep that chin up, dear, and we'll find her in no time."

"What makes you think _we_ can find her?" John muttered through the drawl of the bar sounds. "I'm the one she's pissed at and I should fix it. Why do you want to help find her with me?"

"Because I care, sweetheart. If I didn't care, I would have walked out of here faster then you'd think." She kept her voice at a calm tone, reached a hand down to gently grasp his knee. "I know you want to find Gwen more then anyone else would, but let's do this together and we'll find her faster that way." Tossing a few dollars onto the counter, the both headed out into the mid June weather and kept their strides at an even pace. "Did she leave once the case was closed?"

"Yeah and still nursing a bruised cheek after that swing she did." His hand shot up to rub where Gwen had slapped him in the midst of being scared of what was going on. Placing his hand in the small of her back, he had her go first into his apartment building before continuing. "Thing is, Gwen won't come out of hiding unless she knows everything has died down and she can feel safe."

"How long do you think she'll hide until she comes out?" Maria questioned once she had settled down on the couch and John draped his long legs over her lap, shrugging his shoulders. Massaging the back of his knees, Maria shook her head firmly. "I can't image wanting to hide in some building or where ever for so long in fear of being spotted by the government."

"It's her fear and she'll hold that fear until she passes on from this world." John pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers to release the headache that still lingered from the added stress. "Mar, why do you want to help me find her? I thought you wouldn't want to get involved with something that's between me and an old fling."

"She's not just some 'old fling', honey. She's a former spouse that needs help and I want to be there when she's found or not. What? Do you think I wouldn't want to? Just because of your history together?" She started rubbing his toes firmly through his stockings while keeping her tone at an even level with the concern she had. "You care about her, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then I have no problem, John. You still care about her enough to seek her help _and_ to bring her in when we all thought that her life was threatened." Moving his legs off of her and scooting closer to him, Maria wrapped her arms around him and held him close. Gently rubbing his cheek with her fingers, Maria allowed him to rest himself against her and felt him sigh in an attempt to relax against her. "Just keep your eyes open and your chin up, John. We'll find her and when we do, we'll try and give her the help she needs."

Tightening his grip around her waist, John tipped his head to give her a soft kiss on the lips. "I'm glad I have you and you have me, sweetie. Just promise me one thing?"

"Anything for you."

"If you ever start to fear something as bad as Gwen is, please promise you'll get help as soon as possible."

Maria gave John a small smile as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Don't worry, dear. I will." Kissing the bridge of his nose and smiling when he nuzzled against her neck, Maria wondered where Gwen was at that moment. Did she have adequate shelter and food? Did she know that John was dealing with an emotion he didn't know how to cope with? _We'll have to see,_ Maria thought as she rested her head against John's and they held each other tight. "John?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

John snuggled closer to her and whispered back, "I love you, too."

-End!


End file.
